bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Bloon
The Red Bloon is a Bloon that has appeared in every Bloons game to date. Red Bloons are recognized as the most common Bloons and the easiest to pop taking only a single hit from any damaging weapon to do so. The Red Bloon spawns from a Blue Bloon. In BTD and BMC series, the Red Bloon is the 6th slowest Bloon in the games (after BTI, Vortex: Deadly Master of Air, Dreadbloon: Armored Behemoth, ZOMG and BFB); Lead Bloons and MOAB's are equal to it in speed. Red Bloons will eventually, through layering, spawn from all Bloons. Popping a Red Bloon rewards 1 Money and 1 XP (in BTD4 and BTD5). The length of a track is determined by how long a Red Bloon takes to get to the end of the track on Medium Difficulty. This is also known as Red Bloon Seconds (RBS). Similarly, the amount of "pops", relative to the Red Bloon taking 1 pop, that must take place for all Bloons in the round to be completely popped, is called the ''Red Bloon Equivalent''. The Red Bloon appears in the first round of every BTD game since games start off relatively easy, then get more difficult later on with higher ranked Bloons. In BMC, there are numerous occasions where there aren't just Red Bloons on the first round (there can even be Zebra Bloons). Also, playing Hard Difficulty on a player-made track in the BTD4 Track Editor may give Blue Bloons in the place of Red. Certain Daily Challenges or Special Missions in BTD5 might be exceptions, too. Appearances Bloons In original Bloons series, Red Bloons are the weakest Bloons as they only take a hit to pop and they spawn nothing. BTD series Bloons Tower Defense = The Red Bloon is one of the 6 Bloon types that has been part of the BTD series since the first game, giving it the distinction of later being in every BTD game. It is recognized as the most common Bloon, as well as the easiest to pop, and the slowest in this game. |-| Bloons Tower Defense 2/3 = In these games, the Red Bloon is slightly slower than in BTD1. |-| Bloons Tower Defense 4 and 4 Expansion = In this game, a measurement of the difficulty and length of a level was introduced that involved Red Bloons. Also, a Red Bloon appears with a slightly different view. Also, the B.F.B was introduced, making red bloons no longer the slowest bloon. |-| Bloons Tower Defense 5 = Like in the previous, in this game, a view of the Red Bloon was slightly changed. Also, 3 new variants of this Bloon were added (Camo, Regenerating and Camo Regenerating). |-| Bloons Super Monkey = In this game, Red Bloons are also the weakest Bloons, moving slowly and being popped in 1 hit. They also spawn from a MOAB. Round appearances The following will feature only when natural Reds appear from the start, and will not necessarily include Red Bloons that appear from their parent bloons. BTD1 *Round 1: 12 Reds *Round 2: 25 Reds *Round 3: 24 Reds, 5 Blues *Round 4: 10 Reds, 24 Blues *Round 5: 30 Reds, 25 Blues *Round 8: 115 Reds, 68 Blues *Round 13: 40 Reds, 75 Blues, 30 Greens *Round 39: 50 Reds, 50 Blues, 50 Greens, 50 Yellows, 40 Blacks BTD2 *Round 1: 12 Reds *Round 2: 30 Reds *Round 3: 15 Reds, 8 Blues *Round 4: 10 Reds, 24 Blues *Round 5: 22 Reds, 28 Blues *Round 6: 13 Reds, 15 Greens *Round 8: 27 Reds, 29 Blues *Round 13: 22 Reds, 42 Blues, 32 Greens BTD3 *Round 1: 14 Reds *Round 2: 30 Reds *Round 3: 15 Reds, 8 Blues *Round 4: 10 Reds, 24 Blues *Round 5: 22 Reds, 28 Blues *Round 6: 10 Reds, 15 Greens *Round 8: 27 Reds, 30 Blues *Round 13: 18 Reds, 38 Blues, 30 Greens BTD4 *Round 1: 14 Reds *Round 2: 30 Reds *Round 3: 20 Reds, 5 Blues *Round 4: 30 Reds, 15 Blues *Round 5: 5 Reds, 20 Blues *Round 6: 15 Reds, 15 Blues, 4 Greens *Round 7: 20 Reds, 25 Blues, 5 Greens *Round 8: 10 Reds, 20 Blues, 17 Greens *Round 9: 10 Reds, 12 Blues, 15 Greens *Round 11: 5 Reds, 10 Blues, 12 Greens, 2 Yellows *Round 13: 20 Reds, 25 Greens, 10 Yellows *Round 14: 15 Reds, 15 Blues, 15 Greens, 15 Yellows *Round 15: 20 Reds, 15 Greens, 10 Yellows, 3 Pinks *Round 40: 20 Reds, 10 Rainbows, 4 Ceramics *Round 50: 20 Reds, 8 Leads, 20 Ceramics, 2 M.O.A.B. *Round 53: 11 Reds, 50 Camo, 4 M.O.A.B. *Round 67: 28 Reds, 15 Ceramic, 10 M.O.A.B. *Round 68: 14 Reds, 4 M.O.A.B., 1 B.F.B. *Round 72: 30 Reds, 2 B.F.B. *Round 73: 44 Reds, 7 M.O.A.B., 1 B.F.B. *Round 75: 14 Reds, 28 Lead, 4 M.O.A.B., 3 B.F.B. BTD5 *Round 1: 20 Reds *Round 2: 30 Reds *Round 3: 20 Reds, 5 Blues *Round 4: 20 Reds, 15 Blues *Round 5: 20 Reds, 25 Blues *Round 6: 15 Reds, 15 Blue, 4 Green *Round 7: 20 Reds, 25 Blue, 5 Green *Round 8: 10 Reds, 20 Blue, 14 Green *Round 11: 10 Reds, 10 Blue, 12 Green, 2 Yellow *Round 13: 100 Reds, 23 Green, 4 Yellow *Round 14: 50 Reds, 15 Blue, 10 Green, 9 Yellow *Round 15: 20 Reds, 12 Green, 5 Yellow, 3 Pink *Round 27: 120 Reds, 55 Blue, 45 Green, 45 Yellow *Round 50: 20 Reds, 8 Lead, 20 Ceramic, 2 M.O.A.B BTD6 *Round 1: 20 Reds *Round 2: 35 Reds *Round 3: 25 Reds, 5 Blues *Round 4: 35 Reds, 18 Blues *Round 5: 5 Reds, 27 Blues *Round 6: 15 Reds, 15 Blues, 4 Greens *Round 7: 20 Reds, 20 Blues, 5 Greens *Round 8: 10 Reds, 20 Blues, 14 Greens *Round 11: 10 Reds, 10 Blues, 12 Greens, 3 Yellows *Round 14: 49 Reds, 15 Blues, 10 Greens, 9 Yellows *Round 15: 20 Reds, 15 Blues, 12 Greens, 10 Yellows, 5 Pinks *Round 27: 100 Reds, 60 Blues, 45 Greens, 45 Yellows *Round 33: 20 Red Camo, 13 Yellow Camo *Round 50: 20 Reds, 8 Fortified Lead, 20 Ceramics, 2 M.O.A.B Gallery Red bloon is bsm2.PNG|Red Bloon in Bloons Super Monkey 2. Red Bloon.png|The Red Bloon in BTD5. Btd4 red.png|A Red Bloon in BTD4. Red bloon.png|A Red Bloon in BTD1-3. Red-Bloon-Types.gif|All possible types of red bloon. Red zombie bloon placeholder.jpeg|A Zombie Red Bloon in Bloons Adventure Time TD. Red Bloon.jpg|Red Bloons in Bloons TD 1 Gameplay 4redbloons.png|Every type of Red Bloon on the track. Trivia *Power Blops in Bloons Super Monkey and Bloons Super Monkey 2 only come from Red Bloons. *Except for being bigger and differently shaped, Regenerating Red Bloons are the same as Red Bloons, as long as they initially spawned as one. They can't regrow when they get popped, so the Regrow ability is basically useless to them. *The Red Bloon is actually one of the rarest Bloons to come from the start of the map, as it only appears near the start of the game, besides Rounds 27 and 50. *Red Bloons are one of the only Bloons that have no "spaced" form in Bloons Tower Defense Battles. Spaced greens and yellows exist within Card Battles. *In the Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile's official trailer, Red Bloons look orange instead of red. *In BTD1, 3 Red Bloons are on the screen before playing. They can also be popped, but they respawn. Also, popping them does not affect the further game in any way. *In BTD4, all Bloons that come from the entrance have 5 spacing. (2 spawns every second) Due to this, Red Bloons appear on Rounds 53, 67, 68, 72, 73 and even 75, the last round, as "placeholders" in between M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. In BTD5, bloons can appear at any spacing eg. 63 has Ceramics with 0 spacing; 86+ can have Z.O.M.G.s with 30 spacing. (One every 3 seconds) *In BTD5, in a regular game, Camo and Regen Red Bloons will not spawn. However, in Sandbox Mode, some Special Missions, Bloons Monkey City, and Daily Challenges with Bloon Rank changes, they might spawn. In BTD6, 20 Camo Reds appear on Round 33. *In Bloons Monkey City, Red Bloon is a valid max bloon type. *In Bloons Tower Defense 6, a Camo Regrow Red appears in Round 5 of Alternate Bloons Rounds, which is a shoutout to a meme spawned in 2017 where the Camo Regrow Red was regarded to be an extremely powerful bloon. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons 1 Category:Bloons 2 Category:Original Bloons Category:Bloons Games Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons Pop 3 Bloons Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City